Forbidden Love
by MushiMonsters1
Summary: 16 year old Hikari Uzumaki always wanted to know more about her father. But was never told anything concerning him. She comes across the diary of her deceased father and learns so much about him, how unhappy he was. That was until he met a man by the name of 'Sasuke' who made him feel the happiest he could be. Past SasuNaru, Warning O.C and yaoi love
1. Prologue

**La Li Ho~ MushiMonsters is back with a new story. I just couldn't help but write about one of my favorite pairings. (SasuNaru) I don't know. At some point I was going to write about it and I just thought, Why not now, so here we goes.  
**

**This story is mainly going to be in an O.C's P.O.V seeing as that O.C will be the daughter of Naruto. I'll apologize in advantage to those of you who like Naruto and yet he is no longer living in this story, but that helps with how the story is going to be written. So yeah**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS THAT MAY BE USED IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Hikari P.O.V  
**

12 minutes till the end of the game. If we can make the next shot in 12 minutes then we're in the championship. I am strong, I will not lose, I am strong.

"Hikari!" I turn my head in the direction of the call and notice that the ball is coming in my direction. I quickly grab it and run towards the hoop. I notice that their are 3 people blocking my chance of shooting so I have no choice but to pass the ball. I was about to pass when I felt the air leave my lungs and a sharp pain on the left side of my cheek. Only then that I noticed that I was pushed really hard by the captain of the other team.

The referee blows his whistle, indicating that it was a foul. So that means that this is our shot. I looked over at. 4 minutes left till the end of the game.

"Are you ok?" The ref asks. I nod my head and he hands me the ball. So I get a free shot. If I make this shot, then we win it for the season, But if I miss then it will all come down to a tie.

"Come on Hikari" One of my teammates says.

"You can do this. We believe in you" I hear all types of encouragements and feels all kinds of pats on the back. Telling me that they are putting all their faith in to me.

The crowd were cheering and the cheerleaders were chanting 'We are the K-H-S, unstoppable, K-H-S yeah, yeah come on now-' I tuned them out and started bouncing the ball while breathing. Everything became mute to me.

_Badum 'I am strong' badum 'I am strong' _My heart was beating fast and I kept chanting the same thing over and over again.

I exhale and raise my hands up. Having the ball raised above me head, I flick my wrist and watch as the ball soars in the air. My heart is hammering in my chest and the crowds are watching as the ball makes it's way to the hoop. _badum, badum, badum. _The sound of my heartbeat increases as the ball nears the hoop. It hits the rim and circle's round and round. I inhale sharply as I watch for what felt like hours the ball circling around the rim of the hoop.

_Boom Boom Boom Boom _The sound echoes and I watch in horror as the doesn't go into the hoop. It fell it, everyone rushed for the ball, the other crowd cheers. I came back from my shock when I notice that the other team had the ball. I ran after the girl that had the ball and almost stole it when someone else from the team came in and took it. It was the star player. Naoki Uchiha. Her dark raven locks swooshing side to side as she quickly dribbles the ball to the hoop.

1 minutes to go.

I ran up after Naoki just in case she loses the ball. Which I know for a fact that she wont. Hence the word 'Star Player'. Naoki quickly dribbles it up and takes the shot.

with only a second to go _Swoosh _The sound of the hoop when she makes it in. Indicating that it was in fact, a Buzzer Beat.

The whole crowd went wild and everyone surrounded her. I stood in the back, silently admiring her. Naoki Uchiha is what we would like to call a 'prodigy' in this school. Excellence in everything she does. The girl I consider my arch rival. I won't admit it but I am somewhat jealous of her. Her pale skin glistening with sweat, her long raven hair, tied into a ponytail. Dark onyx eyes that barely hold any emotion. She was every guys fantasy and every girls desire to be. I will admit, but never say out loud the Naoki Uchiha is my biggest crush.

Oh yeah. My name is Hikari Uzumaki I have long blonde hair that looks yellow rather than blonde, that I like to tie into pigtails. Blue eyes, and tanned skin. I also sport three whisker like marks on my face. I have always been told that I look like my father. But I don't really know since I've never seen any pictures of him. Daughter of Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki. Though I don't have a father any more since he passed away when I was a baby. I never dared to ask mother about him since she would always end up crying. Anyways, I'm 16 years old and this is the last year of school for me. Basketball has always been my love since I could remember. Mother told me that when I first held the ball I would never give it up.

Since then I have always been playing basketball. And that was how I met Naoki -my crush-. She was pretty arrogant at first, but when I saw her play for the first time I fell in love. She was so elegant when she played, so graceful.

Which leads us up to now. This was the semi finals that would get us into the championships at our school. You see, Konoha is the home of Basketball. The schools go crazy over it. We even have a basketball stadium where we would be playing in the championship. Nearly the whole town comes to watch us play. I say nearly since my mother never comes to watch me play. She's always busy with her work.

I watch as Naoki makes her way over to me and I have to force down my blush. Her blue Konoha High basketball uniform gleaming with a bit of sweat. She stands right in front of me.

"Yes" I bit out. Just because I like the girl, doesn't mean that I'm going to make it obvious like some people.

She simply raised her eyebrow. "Hn, I was just going to see if you were okay after that miss" She says with a hint of arrogance in her voice. It sends shivers down my back at how silky her voice is.

"Whatever" I didn't really have much of a come back for that. She smirked at me.

"Hn, well then, seeing as you are alright-" I glared at her "-I'll see you around. Moron" She walked of with some of her fan girls and fan boys trailing after her. But stopping to glare at me first, I rolled my eyes. I like the girl, but I know that I'm not that obsessed.

"Bastard" I mumble

I look around to see if my mom showed up, but to my disappointment she didn't. I know I should be used to this by now. But it still hurts every time she doesn't come to watch me play. I also notice that Naoki's dad isn't there to pick her up. Everyone knows that Naoki's mom left her when she was little. And that she only has a dad to take care of her. From the rumors I hear, it sounds as if her dads a god or something. Since he's supposed to be the most 'handsome' man to walk this earth.

_'Maybe that's where Naoki got her looks from' _I shake my head at my stupid thoughts and decided to walk to the locker room to get my stuff. I quickly changed and didn't really bother having a shower. I'll have one when I get home. I collected all my stuff and headed to where I know my great grandmother Tsunade is parked. Waiting for me.

Great grandmother since she is also the grandmother of my father. She doesn't talk much about him either. Only giving me sad smiles and saying 'another time maybe'.

I was running to where she usually parks the car until I bumped into someone. I rubbed my head.

"Sorry" I say and looked up to meet the eyes of my biggest rival and crush. Naoki.

"Watch where you're going Moron" She groans.

"Hmph whatever bastard" I walk past her and quickly made my way towards the car. I didn't even know that Naoki was staring at me the whole time.

"Hikari" Great granny Tsunade said.

"Great Granny Tsunade" I smiled and she groaned.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that" She says.

"Fine then Baa-Chan" I smirked and she simply just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just get in the car" She grumbles out. I giggled and hopped into the passengers and buckled up my seat belt. Baa-Chan gets in and buckles up her seat belt and stars the car.

We drove home in silence. Usually I would be talking away about how awesome the game was. But after that shot I kinda feel, well, disappointed with myself. I just froze the moment the ball missed and didn't come to my sense until I saw the other team with the ball in hand.

"What's wrong with you kid? Usually you're mouth will be opened and chattering away right now" She comments.

"It's nothing baa-chan" I sigh.

"How did the game go" I groaned "That bad huh? Did you guys lose?"

"No we won" I said

"Then why are you so gloomy, you should be happy" I'm not gloomy is what I wanted to say. But I know that I shouldn't bother.

"I know... it's just that.. I-"

"Froze?" She finished for me. And I nodded. She raised her eyebrow, silently telling me to continue with the story.

"The other girl got a foul against me so I got a free shot. I heard the crowd and my teammates cheering for me but I felt.. Umm." I trailed of thinking of the word.

"Pressured?" Tsunade Baa-Chan said.

"Yeah, that's the word"

She sighed "So that's what this is all about"

I nodded to confirm what she said.

"Hey it's no big deal. You still have the championship to go." She smiled reassuringly

"Yeah, your right" I smiled at that. Baa-Chan parked the car and I noticed that we were home. I walked into our three bedroom apartment, Baa-Chan right behind me. The place isn't really that big, but it's not small either.

It's comfortable enough and has the homey touch to it.

"I'm home" I yelled out.

"Welcome Back" I heard the muffled voice of my mother. Knowing that she'll probably be in her study. I take my shoes of and quickly walk upstairs to greet my mother.

"Hi mom" I say and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"How was the game" She said. Not even bothering to look up from what she was doing.

"It was good. We won" I said with a smile.

"That's nice honey" She says while flipping through one of her files and pushing her reading glasses up upon her face. My mother is a very pretty woman. Long platinum blonde hair that she ties up in a high ponytail, with a long bang that covers her blue colored left eye. Mother is fairly skinny and looks more like a teenager with her appearance. Baa-Chan told me that she used to look like that in High School to.

"Well I'll go make dinner" She didn't even glance up at me as I walked downstairs into the kitchen. Sometimes I get the feeling that she doesn't want to look at me because I look like my father. And that it probably gives her to much memories.

"Hikari, I'll be leaving now" Baa-Chan said with a wave. I waved back and watched her leave. Its always been like this in our household. Mother always working in her study while Baa-Chan always leaves a few minutes after. I don't know why we got a 3 bedroom apartment. No one else uses the other room.

Come to think of it, I've never actually been in that room and yet I've lived here almost all of my life. I noticed that mother sometimes goes in there. She probably stores some of her work in there or something.

I shrugged and put the kettle on, feeling in the mode for a nice hot chocolate. I waited patiently for the kettle to boil and I put the hot chocolate mixture the into my favorite blue cup. I added 3 teaspoons of sugar. And just wait for the kettle to boil. I can't help but be curious as to what is in the spare bedroom. I really want to know whats in there, but every time I try to get in it's always locked. I can't shake of the feeling that mother is trying to hide something from me.

I hear the kettle 'pop' indicating that it was done and quickly poor the hot water into my cup. I grab the milk out of the fridge and poor it in to, I stir the hot chocolate and take a sip of my delicious hot beverage.

_'better go make dinner' _I thought to myself.

I decided a simple curry tonight with rice. I wasn't really in the mood for anything else. I got out all the ingredients for the curry to be made. I also got the rice out of the top cupboard.

-TimeSkip-

I finished the curry but the sad thing was is that mother ended up leaving for work. So it was just me all by myself. I took my meal up stairs with me to finish of in my room, but stopped dead in my tracks as I was standing in front of the door that my mother always locks up. I went back to my earlier thoughts about why this room is basically off limits.

I tried my luck with opening it but it didn't budge, so that means its locked. I went into my mothers study and began searching for some kind of key that will open the door, I looked everywhere and was about to give up when I saw something shiny underneath some of the papers on the desk. I lifted it up to reveal a key, I smacked myself on the forehead for my stupidity at not looking in one of the most obvious places.

So here I was, in front of the door just hoping that this is the right key, and that it will reveal what's been hidden in that room. I place the key into the lock and squealed inwardly that it fit. I turned it and 'Click' the door was now unlocked. I put my hand on the handle and turn the door knob slightly. I know I would get in trouble for this, but I can't help but be curious as to what lies inside.

I enter the room and turn on the lights, A whole lot of boxes occupied the room that I was now in. I looked around and noticed how dirty the place was, the boxes were filled with things that were... orange?. Why someone would like such a color, I would never know. I moved closer to one of the boxes and pull out a worn-out orange blanket with some sort of strange black swirl thing on it. I toss it on the bed in there and pulled out a big orange and black jacket with a red swirl on the back (A/N: Naruto's Shippuden jacket). I'll admit that I kind of like this one. I place that on the bed to and pulled out a lot of other random stuff.

After a while I got bored and looked into a box that was marked 'Photo's'. I pulled out a bright orange photo album. I opened the book and what I saw shocked me beyond words. This man, this man that was in the photos was no doubt my father. I know he's my father, with that bright golden hair, stunning cerulean blue eyes that easily rival my own, tanned skin and the... whisker marks. I teared up as I finally got to see the man that I've always wanted to see.

"Dad" I mumble to myself. I looked through the album and noticed how majority of these my dad was never smiling, well he was, but it wasn't a real smile. There was a photo of 3 people. One with my dad in the middle wearing a really fancy suit with slick hair, on the right side was a man that looked identical to my father, instead this man had a sharper gaze and longer hair. No doubt that this was my grand father. The woman had long beautiful red hair and purple colored eyes, no doubt that this is my grand mother.

She looked a lot kinder than what my grand father looked like, for she held a small smile on her face and had her hand on my fathers shoulder. Now when it comes to dad, he looked.. sad?. He had a smile but it didn't reach his eyes, he looked as if he didn't even want to be there.

More photos of when my dad barely smiled came as I flipped through the pages frowning. At the end I thought it was going to be another one when my dad wasn't smiling properly. But then I saw him, in his fancy gear with a true genuine smile. He looked... happy. Someone must of made my father happy, but who?.

I took the photo out and looked at the back to see if I could get any clues, and there was a small message.

'To My Beloved Sasu, I'll Forever Be Yours,

Naru'

So it looks like my father had a lover. 'Sasu' I think I've heard of that name before, but I can't quite pin point as to where I've heard it. Maybe this 'Sasu' guy knows so much about my father that others might not.

I put the photo back and saw a diary?. It had Naru-Chan on it in big fancy lettering. I took the book without a second thought. This has got to be the key to knowing my father. This will probably have all of fathers secrets, and it will probably talk about that 'Sasu' guy.

I quickly put all the stuff away and take the diary with me into my room. I made sure to lock the door and place the key exactly where I found it inside mothers study. I close her door and made my way to my room, the curry lay on the desk in my room. I opened the diary and began to read.

Father, I can finally be a little bit closer to you. I can finally learn more about you.


	2. Chapter 1

**La Li Ho~ MushiMonsters here. Here is another chapter to Forbidden Love and this one will be dedicated to our beloved Naruto. Though it will be from his thoughts of the diary that Hikari is now reading. This will set in the past, so just to clear things up Hikari is reading the diary but the version she is reading will be different from Naruto's P.O.V since her version will be in a diary version**

**So onwards with the chapter.. story.. thing**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V - Back in the past.  
**

_I watched as one of the servants came up to me and bowed. "Naruto-Sama, your father wants to see you" he bowed again. I waved him off with my hand telling him that I'll be there. To be honest I don't really want to see my parents. I know for a fact that it's going to be about the arranged marriage planned. I ran my hand through my bright yellow hair and stood up. Making my way over to my fathers study. Servants bowed in my presence and I gave them a curt nod. _

_The girls giggled as I walked past and I gave them a smile. Though to be honest, I know that I'm not really interested in girls. I found that out when I was 12, at first I denied it, now that I'm 18 I'm proud to say that I am in fact gay. I walked onwards towards my fathers study inside the mansion. Did I mention that I was royalty? Well I am in fact. A Prince you might say since I come from a long blood line of royalty. Royalty nowadays isn't as big as it was years ago. But our bloodline is still running strong. Though to be honest I wish I was just normal. I sighed, no time for depressing thoughts._

_I stopped in front of my fathers huge study and gave a few knocks. "Come in" I hear the sharp voice of my father. The guards opened the door and I thanked them with a nod, I walked into my fathers study and came face to face with my father. Minato Namikaze. Well King Minato to be fair. My father is considered a hero amongst our people, he once was my hero but that was long ago when my mother was still around. _

_"Father" I address him. I looked into the cold blue lifeless eyes that once held so much kindness, father was never the same when we lost mother a few years back. _

_"Naruto" His deep voice sharp with authority. "As of today you are now engaged to Lady Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan" I breathed deeply to try and calm myself. I know that if I lash out and go against his wishes, my father is one scary man and never loses a battle.  
_

_"Is that all father" I asked through almost gritted teeth. It's not fair, father knows I have interest in men. _

_"You will meet Lady Hinata today in the garden area where you two will have a talk and discuss the wedding" He folded his hands on the desk. "Naruto" I looked at him in the eyes. "I know you have interest... else where. But that will not produce us a heir now will it" He says sharply. _

_"Yes father" I say with a small sigh._

_"You may go" He nods and goes back to doing some paperwork that most likely is a bunch of deals with other countries._

_"Hai" I bowed and left, not even bothering to see if he nodded or not. _

_I left the study and headed for my room. Plopping down on my huge king sized bed. Reminiscing about the days we used to have full of smiles and laughter. My mother, the kindest woman on earth. And my father, the most lovable man there is. We used to have good times together, that was until 'that day'. Mother and Father began arguing over something just before we were due for a family photo, I wanted to cry but I forced my tears back. I gave a small smile to the camera and that was that. _

_Things started getting worse and Mother and Father would constantly argue, sometimes even bringing me into the conversation. Things got so bad that they wouldn't even talk to each other, or sleep in the same room. I got so scared that I cried myself to sleep hoping that things would go back to normal. But they ever did. On my 10th birthday I was excited that this maybe the day that my parents would love each other again and we would all be a happy family. But when I woke up and went to go find my mother, she wasn't there. I searched all around but she wasn't there. She left us, and so I have never been happy on my birthday since then._

_"Naruto-Sama Lady Hinata is here" One of the servants say, breaking me out of my musings. I nodded and got up from the bed. Running my hands through my hair and walking towards the garden area to meet with Lady Hinata. _

_I sat down on one of the chairs and waited. I saw a carriage and knew for a fact that Lady Hinata will be inside. The carriage came to a halt where I was and one of the Hyuuga's guard opened the door and a pale, creamy hand was seen. Lavender heels were seen, and a lavender dress. A girl with dark raven hair came out of the carriage. Her pale complexion looking so soft and elegant, pearly white eyes that held so much innocence. Lavender dress coming down to her knees, a V neck kind of shape that didn't expose to much of her huge chest. _

_All in all Lady Hinata was beautiful. I got up and walked over to Lady Hinata, nodding to what may be her father. _

_"Lady Hinata, it is a pleasure to meet you" I saw with a charming smile and gave her a peck on the hand. She blushed at the contact._

_"P-please to meet you Prince Namikaze" She did a curtsey with a slight bow._

_"Naruto is just fine" I say._

_"N-naruto-kun" She says with a slight stutter, her voice sounding so innocent and sweet. A cough was heard and I turned my head into the direction._

_"It's a pleasure to meet the man my daughter is to marry" A deep voice sounded. Pale eyes glanced upon me as if he were calculating my every move. Creepy._

_"The pleasure is all mine to have the opportunity to marry such a beautiful lady" I say with a smile, while Lady Hinata blushes. Her fathers seems pleased with the answer for he gave a curt nod. _

_"Very good, I trust that you will take care of my daughter" He glared a bit and I nodded my head. He turned towards his daughter and his eyes softened a bit. "Hinata" He states._

_"Yes father" She says in that all too sweet voice of hers._

_"I trust that you will not be a burden on Prince Namakize and that you will behave" He says in a more stern voice. I watched as Hinata eyes went downcast as she gave a small nod. "Good, Now come here" He said and opened his arms towards his daughter. Jealousy came into my system as I watched father and daughter embrace. Her father whispering words of encouragement in his daughters hair while smiling just a little. It made my heart clench knowing that my father will never be like that.  
_

_"Well then, I'll be off to see King Namikaze for a meeting, farewell daughter, young Prince" He gave me a look saying 'if-you-hurt-my-daughter-I-will-hurt-you'. _

_"Shall we" I extended my arm for Hinata to take. She giggled slightly and latched her arm onto mine. We walked towards the gardens and I heard whispers from some maids. _

_'She's beautiful isn't she' _

_'Such a lovely couple'_

_'I'm so jealous, no wonder why Prince Namikaze chose her, she's so beautiful'_

_and so on._

_We sat down at the table that had the afternoon tea and everything on it. I turned towards Hinata to see her looking a bit flush and nervous. _

_"Please, Lady Hinata, have something to eat" I say politely and gave her a kind smile. She smiled shyly back._

_"Thanks for the meal" She mumbled. We ate in a peaceful silence, the atmosphere a bit awkward. I noticed how shy and quite Hinata is. _

_"So" I stated, she jumped a bit. "Lady Hinata, What are you interested in" I said trying to start a simple conversation. I might seem like a man of privacy, but I hate it when it's too quite. _

_"W-well, I love poetry and art, and a little music here and there" She gushed about random things that I honestly find boring. Right there I knew that Hinata wasn't the one for me. One being that I'm gay but sometimes I can be straight. Well I'm Bi, and Two is that, we don't have much in common. "I'm boring you aren't I Naruto-Kun" Her voice broke through my thoughts._

_"Ah, no. My apologies, I was suddenly lost in thought. It happens a lot" I say, though it was a half lie. I was in thought but truthfully I was tuning her out. _

_"Oh" She says. "W-well what are your interest Naruto-Kun" She says._

_"Me?, Well, I like gardening, going for walks, talking a lot, eating Ramen, going out with Iruka for Ramen, having Iruka pay for my Ramen" She giggled. "What?" I asked._

_"Is that the only thing that catches your interest most.. Ramen?" She ask._

_"Well Ramen is the best mean ever created in this world, but no it's not the only thing that holds my interest." I say. "The only other thing that rivals my love for Ramen is my favorite sport in the whole wide world. Baketball"_

**Hikari P.O.V  
**

I dropped the diary and instantly picked it back up. My dad loved basketball, like me. A small smile etched on my face as I realize that I'm playing something that my dad loves. From now on Dad, I'm going to be the best basketball player there is. I'll make you proud. I continue to read. Finding out what else my dad loves and finding out more about the relationship to Hinata and my dad, I know that dad doesn't love her seeing that he just said he didn't. But I can't help but wonder when that 'Sasu' guy will be coming in.

**Naruto P.O.V**

_"Basketball?" Hinata asked with slight confusion on her face._

_"Yeah, it's the best sport ever created. It's so much fun to play" I say with a cheery smile. _

_"OK" She says with a giggle. Gosh, whatever I say girls always giggle at._

_Me and Hinata talk for a bit more and I start learning a bit more about her. We're in the same boat when it comes to our mothers though. But Hinata's died in child labor when she was giving birth to Hinata's little sister Hanabi. Whereas mine left us on my 10th birthday. I understand Hinata a bit more now but the thing is, I can't help but think of her as some kind of sister rather than a lover. It's like, my heart is telling me that she's just not the right person for me. _

_I don't believe in all this destiny and love at first sight kind of crap, but I can't help but feel a bit superstitious, My heart doesn't pound, my palms don't go sweaty. I just feel... normal. _

_I feel a bit guilty though for leading her on. Fiddling, lip biting, can't look me in the eye, blushing, giggling at almost everything I say, flirty look here and there. I know for a fact that she likes me, but I just can't see it that way. _

_After a while Hinata had to leave. We did our goodbyes and I walked her to the carriage and helped her inside to show her and her family that I am a gentleman. _

_"Goodbye Naruto-Kun" She says._

_"Until next time" I gave her my best smile and pecked her hand again. She blushed at the contact and gave me a small wave._

_"Farewell Prince Namikaze" Her father addresses me. And by that smile he is giving me, I know that he indeed approves of this marriage that will take place._

_"Take care Sir" I say with a polite nod. He bows in respect and the Hyuuga's leave. _

_I turned and walked over to my fathers study. _

_"-leave this place immediatly"_

_"Yes King Namikaze" were the voices that I heard when I was outside the door of my fathers study. Looks like he fired another one. _

_The guy walked out and I noticed that it was Jeffrey, the old man that would often help me with my studies when I was younger._

_"Oh, Young Prince Naruto, how do you do?" He ask with a bow and a sad smile.  
_

_"What's the matter Jeffrey" I frowned._

_"Well it seems that my service is no longer needed in the mansion" He says. _

_"What? Why?"_

_"Well, I am getting rather old" He forces a laugh. "And King Namikaze seems to have found someone else for the job"_

_"Already?" I say. "Is he here?" I ask with worry, Jeffrey has been my most loyal butler. He's more like a grandfather to me.  
_

_"Yes sir." His head drops down._

_"That's not fair though" I saw with clenched fist._

_"Oh Prince Naruto. It's alright, I shall be fine. You needn't worry over me."_

_"But-" He cut me off before I could say anything else._

_"Now, Now child. It's alright, I hear that this new butler is rather dashing" He nudges me with his elbow. "And he seems to be very skilled for his kind of job" _

_"..." I don't say anything for I don't want anyone to replace Jeffery._

_He places his hands on my shoulders "Cheer up child" He says with a smile and lets go of my shoulders. "Well I best be off" He says and leaves before I could usher a word._

_I looked at my fathers study and the guards open in up for me. _

_"What was that all about" I say with clenched fist. _

_"Naruto" He says in a cold voice that makes me flinch. "Jeffrey time has ended as a butler. He is no longer required since he is in old age" He says in a calmer manner._

_"But-" Again I was cut off  
_

_"Not another word" He glares at me. "I trust that your date with Lady Hinata went well" He changes the subject._

_"Yes father" I say._

_"Good, You may go" Was all he said before dismissing me. I turned away quickly not wanting to look at him. I felt so frustrated, first off I find out that I was engaged to someone who I don't actually love, then I learn that the butler that practically raised me was let go due to his old age. _

_Though Jeffrey did say that this so called new butler was rather 'dashing'. I'll be the judge of that._

_I took a stroll around the castle not really feeling in the mood to lay down. Servants here and there were bowing at me whenever I came in sight. I decided that I would probably visit my best friend. Kiba Inuzuka. He was one of the cleaners. He cleaned all the dishes and tables for when we have guest over.  
_

_Kiba had spiky brown hair, though his was shorter than my own. He had tanned skin like me and brown eyes, Kiba had these cool red triangle tattoo's on his face. He asked if my whiskers were Tattoo's too but I told him they were birth marks. _

_I don't know how I got them though, they were just there. _

_Anyways, I made my way down to the servants area. It was no surprise that the Prince often comes down here. Everyone is used to me being around by now._

_"Good afternoon Prince Naruto" The maid Sakura greeted and giggled.  
_

_"Good afternoon Sakura, What got you all giggly?" I say.  
_

_Sakura has been my friend ever since she arrived at the castle. Which was a few years back. She had short pink hair and emerald colored eyes. Through the many years that I've known the girl I've become used to her antics and know for a fact that the girl wasn't giggling because of me. No, it was something else._

_"The new butler is here and he is so dreamy looking" She says and starts swooning while giggling some more._

_"I see" I raised my eyebrow. Is the man really that dashing? Well if Sakura thinks so then he must be._

_"So are you here to see Kiba" She ask._

_"Yeah actually" I say._

_"Well then, I'll see you later Prince Naruto" She says all giggly, I shake my head at her actions. _

_I walked further down to the servants area where I know Kiba would be. He's usually always slacking off here and hanging around. I come to a halt when I hear the familiar voice of Thomas, he's just reached his 40's and is still working in the castle. Mind you Jeffry was about 70. Thomas must be instructing the newbie._

_"Keep in mind that you may see the Prince looming around here. He has a habit of coming down here when he's rather bored or when his father is in a bad mood" Thomas says._

_"Yes, I will keep that in mind" The voice of the new comer sends shivers down my back. His voice is so deep, and velvety, smooth yet sharp. I feel a blush rising to my cheeks._

_"Very good, well then. I'll leave you to it" Thomas says as he comes closer to where I am and spots me. "Ah, Young Prince Naruto. Here to visit Mr Inuzuka are we?" He ask in that friendly tone of his._

_"Ah, Yes" I say._

_"Oh yes, Um where is here. Sasuke. Care to meet the Prince" He calls to someone._

_I hear footsteps coming nearer. And my breathe hitches when I see the name known as 'Sasuke'. Oh Kami he's absolutely gorgeous. Pale skin, dark raven hair that sticks up at the back, a strong jaw with pale pink lips. Hypnotizing Onyx eyes that seem to draw me in. If I could drown in his eyes, I would._

_He wears the casual butler attire and Kami does he look good. He's very muscular looking, and he works the suit really good._

_He's so handsome. I can't look away. I can feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart is hammering in my chest. I know for a fact that my face will be looking like a tomato due to how hot it feels._

_"Uchiha Sasuke pleasure to meet you" He says in that silky velvety- _

**Hikari P.O.V**

My eyes widen at what I just read. Uchiha? as in Naoki's dad. Wait what?. This doesn't make any sense, my dad fell in love with Naoki's dad. I couldn't help but re-read it to see whether or not I was mistaken. And I surely was not, the name definitely read Uchiha Sasuke. My heart pounded in my chest as I just realized that this lover of my fathers was indeed my crush's father. How ironic is this.

"Hikari, I'm home" I heard my mother. Wait what? Wasn't she suppose to be at work. I looked at the time and noted that it was 9:08pm. Time sure does fly by. Today is full of surprises to.

I place the diary down so I can read it later. I went down stairs and saw my mother looking stressed as ever. But then again, Now I'm questioning if I was nothing more but a mistake that was made. Looking at my mom she barely acknowledges me, and my dad fell in love with an Uchiha.

But I won't think negative. I will carry on reading fathers diary to search for my answers. There has to be some sort of explanation for all of this.

* * *

**And cut. YAY 2nd Chapter done. Hehe. Be warned that from now on a lot of the chapters are gotten be written in past tense. **

**So yeah**

**One Love, MushiMonsters Out.**

**Peace**


End file.
